


you are worth taking a risk for

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Touya!” Austin choked out, eyes darting back and forth nervously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are worth taking a risk for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



They tried to take a trip on the ferris wheel whenever Touya visited. It was because of the ride that Touya and Austin even met in the first place. Touya thought fondly of the memories they shared here.

It hadn’t taken much convincing to get Austin to go on the Ferris Wheel during his most recent visit-- never did anymore.

“Touya!” Austin choked out, eyes darting back and forth nervously. Touya offered Austin a smirk as he sunk all the way down to his knees. This was another thing that hadn’t taken much convincing.

The ferris wheel cart rocked a little at the movement but it was barely noticeable to Touya. For Austin it probably meant immediate death.

Austin was still terrified of heights.

“You’re fine, Austin. We’ve been on this ferris wheel a thousand times together.”

“It’s not about the ferris wheel!” Austin hissed, trying to hold back a moan

Touya had unzipped Austin’s pants and pulled out his cock. He was only half hard but Touya was determined to rectify that.

He let out a breathy sigh. “Anyone could see us.”

“That’s what makes it so fun,” Touya grinned, barely resisting the urge to wink at Austin. If Touya did, the guy would probably blush even harder..

Austin groaned, throwing his head back. It knocked against the wall of the ferris wheel car but Austin barely registered the pain. The focus was on Touya, who was stroking his cock, most likely making it difficult to concentrate on anything. “Not fun if we get caught.”

When Touya had teased Austin’s cock into hardness, he took it into his mouth without warning, tongue running over the head.

“This is such a bad idea. A really bad idea,” Austin gripped the seat, almost trying to resist the urge to thrust forward into Touya’s mouth.

The hesitance from Austin was adorable. Touya couldn’t help but tease him at moments like this.

He swiped his tongue over the head a few more times before releasing him. Austin’s cock left his mouth with an obscenely wet pop that echoed in the small cart. Touya looked at Austin; taking in his flushed cheeks, heavy breathing, and clenched fists.

It was a sight no one was privy to except Touya.

“You’re just going to stop?” Austin croaked out, a look of desperation on his face. “Please Touya.”

“Austin, I have no intention of leaving you in such a state. I would not do that to you.”

Touya knelt up and kissed Austin. His hand gently stroked his cock, Touya’s pace eventually speeding up again.

“You get off on teasing me, don’t you?” Austin hissed, nearly throwing his head back and hitting it for a second time.

The only response Touya gave Austin was a small grin. Touya kept stroking him until he came with a groan. “Austin, you made a huge mess.”

He laughed weakly. “And whose fault is that?”

They cleaned up by the time the ferris wheel brought them to the bottom, which seemed to bring about a whole new course of anxiety to Austin.

“What’s wrong?”

Austin sighed. “It’s like they knew what we did up there.”

Touya kissed his cheek and laced their fingers together. “No one knows but even if they did it doesn’t bother me. I want people to know about us.”

As a former champion, the spotlight would always be on him at some point. Touya was older now and no longer cared about what the media thought of him. If they spotted the two of them together, let them make their own conclusions and if asked, Touya would come right out with it.

“How long are you staying? Don’t have to rush off so soon, right?” Austin was (badly) trying to change the subject. The blush had grown darker and stood out more prominently now. He would never pull away from Touya but public displays of affection always did this to Austin.

Touya on the other hand had no problem with showing his affection to Austin-- clearly.

He grinned. “Nope. I have no events to go to or officiate so you’ll have me for a few weeks.”

“Really happy about that, Touya. I missed you,” Austin managed to say.

He pulled him down for a kiss, not hesitating one bit before deepening it. A group of people walked by, muttering something about Touya looking like the former champion. It made Touya chuckle against Austin’s lips.

“Want to head back? I imagine you're looking forward to getting me back to your home.

Austin huffed. “Yeah, because unlike some people I don’t like to do things in a ferris wheel cart where everyone can see.”

“It was to help you relax.”

“Yeah, right.”

Touya’s grin fell. “You're not mad, are you?”

“Of course I’m not,” Austin assured him, rubbing a thumb gently across Touya’s knuckles. “It’s just… embarrassing. Anyone could’ve seen but it wasn’t like I didn’t enjoy it.”

When they got back to Austin’s home they let out their Pokemon in the back to give them a break from the pokeballs. Touya laid on the grass, tugging at Austin’s hand.

Austin didn’t need to be asked twice.

“Doesn’t it get lonely here?” Touya asked, hoping that Austin got the gist of what he was talking about. With the pokemon, it didn’t get lonely persay but it had to be somewhat lonely without him there.

It was how Touya felt.

Austin blinked. “Are you asking me to move in with me?”

“Well, I practically live here half the time anyway and it’s about time I get a permanent residence. Why not make it with you?”

He put his arm over his face, most likely trying to hide another blush from Touya. “You’re going to make me die from embarrassment one day.”

“Not my fault you get embarrassed so easily,” Touya laughed. “So is that a yes or a no? I really hope it’s a yes--”

Austin rolled his eyes and cut Touya off with a kiss. “Of course it’s a yes."

It would never be a no.


End file.
